A Tale of True Evil
by LeagueofLegs
Summary: This story follows a young Veigar and his dream of traveling the vast land of Runeterra. However when trouble ensues and the yordle falls into the depths of despair, he finds himself reborn anew as a hellish being, and a fierce mage of dark magic. Slaughtering countless lives day after day, he will stop at nothing to destroy all in his path and rebuild the world under his name.
1. Part 1

**Act 1**

 **Do you dare to dream?**

* * *

Our story begins in the deep depths of Runeterra, in a small town hidden from the rest if the world by the name of Bandle City. This isn't just any town however; it's the place where yordles are born and raised. Fuzzy little creatures with their heads too big for their bodies, and their ears like those of elves, they live their lives to spread their happiness and joy to others. Many even venture outside the city to meet face to face with the astonishing lands that lay around them. And if they're lucky, you'll hear chatter about the tales of their greatness.

"Teemo, the fearless assassin. Such a daring and respectable title!"

"Poppy, the wielder of the magic hammer. A role model for little yordle girls everywhere!"

But then, every once in a long while, you'll get a stray; a different kind of yordle. Somebody who hears the name of a hero and scoffs. Somebody… Evil. This was the embodiment of Veigar. Born exceptionally short, even for yordles, Veigar was this "stray." Except he wasn't evil; well, not yet anyway. He wasn't interested in any of these titles or inspirations. He only wished to follow his own path. He wanted to be an explorer.

You'd never hear of a yordle explorer, and that's what made Veigar so unreasonably different to the other yordles. And so he was alone. Alone in studies, and alone in play. But Veigar was okay with being on his own. Not even the insults or hurtful remarks got to him. He was his own person inside and out. If some other measly yordle could be famous for one thing, why couldn't he be famous for another? So in place of friends, he had books; history books to be more specific. Tales of famous explorers, leaders, and sorcerers danced around his mind every time he picked up a book..

"Emperor Azir! General Swain! Garen the great!"

Now these, these were real names. To Veigar, these were the guys who deserved their fame. Not the lame yordles who did nothing but get jobs that any other human could do. That's Selling yourself short. Quite literally at that. And the little yordle knew that he was destined for more. He knew that he would become one of the names in that very book. Veigar would go down as the greatest yordle explorer, no, the greatest explorer in history!

There were many places in which Veigar enjoyed his books. Rooftops of buildings, high branches of trees, or pretty much anywhere quiet and peaceful. On a warm evening however. the yordle was feeling especially cozy, and sat down in a forest. He was planning to settle in a nearby alleyway, but passing by this forest, it seemed almost as though it was drawing him in; awaiting his entrance. So he looked upon it, and gave in to the soothing aura that the trees embodied. He didn't go too deep, as it would only strengthen his trance as he went along. So Veigar plopped down onto the grass, feeling each bristle ticking against him. As he picked up his book to read though, a faint noise was heard in the distance. It was an almost cliche rustle in a bush, to signal that an enemy was nearby. However, he ignored it so that there would be no need for a pause in the book he was so engrossed in. And so the rustling only grew louder, but Veigar only grew more ignorant of his surroundings. It was like a legendary face off between the two. And well, Veigar won.

From out of the bushes appeared a little yordle girl. Seeing her out of the corner of his eye, Veigar caught a quick glimpse of this annoying girl to his near left. The decision was regret instantly. Not only did she notice his quick flick of the eyes, but he happened to notice hers to. They were crazy eyes; that much wasn't hard to justify. He could just get a single look at her and tell that she was an annoying one. And when she started skipping over to him, Veigar legitimately started to think that his life was in danger. With all these thoughts going through his head, there was no way he would get back into his book for the moment at least.

"Hi!"

Veigar's face grew grim.

"What do you want?"

"My name's Lulu! What's yours?"

Her voice was girly and high pitched. Even higher pitched than Teemo, the yordle that Veigar despised the most. Everybody seemed to just love him for no reason other than he was cute and fluffy. But they didn't know what Veigar knew. They didn't know that the he would do away with anyone and anything with the snap of his finger, no matter who it was. Even his closest friend. Veigar knew that much. His mind was suddenly stuck in the abyss for a moment, thinking about that wicked demon child. It took the girl's obnoxious voice to snap him out of it.

"You have weird fur."

"Weird.. What? And why is that?"

"Well I don't think I've ever seen a yordle with black fur before."

She then looked up in thought, as if flipping through her memories like pages to see if she could find anything on black fur.

"Nope, never."

"And why should I care?"

"Because I think it's cute!"

Veigar blushed. The situation started becoming a textbook teen romance novel, and the thought gave the little yordle boy a very grim, dead face.

"Would you like to play?"

"Nope."

"Bzzzt, Wrong answer. We're going to go play hopscotch!"

"Who's we?"

"You and I of course! Hey, what's your name anyway?"

"It's Veigar…"

Seeing as it was a lost cause, he gave in to the yordle girl Lulu's attempt to ask him to play with her. She was probably just bored or lost. It didn't seem uncommon for a girl like her.

So Veigar finally decided to look towards Lulu, and get a good glance of what she looked like. A thin layer of shallow purple fur was laid across her face, which was more uncommon color for female yordles. Usually they were more blueish. Her eyes were a deep natural green with rings chasing each other around her iris. They were almost covered by the large hat that she wore, that was clearly meant for a much bigger head. Even then it would be considered large. The plain silk gown she was wearing was a whitish color, with a faint tint of purple, while her hair was a vibrant shade of violet. It was so long that it seemed to drag across the ground. It didn't seem like she was planning on washing it any time soon though. Veigar went ahead and decided that he would stay with her for now, and maybe try and find a chance to escape her sight later.

"None shall escape my playtime Veigar! Not even you, hehehehe."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I could hear your thoughts just then! Crazy, right?"

"You're kidding.."

Veigar placed his fingers on the roof of his nose as if trying to rub away his pathetic curiosity of this girl. The two young yordles spent the day playing hopscotch by the playground that housed all of Veigar's peers. Murmurs in the distance echoed the words, "Hey, it's crazy and shortie," and, "they're perfect for each other,"along with other cheap insults. It was to Veigar's surprise that Lulu only smiled at the scoffs of others. He always had to shut them out or take the insults in and let them beat around at his insides until they were used up. Lulu though, she didn't seem to care.

They ended the day at a nearby river. The two yordles were lying down in the grass looking up at the starry night. The sky was silent, and left the two yordle children to stargaze in peace.

"Hey Veigar, didn't you have so much fun today?"

"I would much rather have been reading.." He almost tripped over his own words. "But, I guess... it was just a little bit fun."

Talking turned to mumbling as Veigar tried to hide the defeat in his voice.

"When people make fun of you, how do you… Cope with it?"

Veigar's sudden question seemed to have been pulled from thin air, even though it's actually been the one thing he's been waiting to ask all day. His voice had dropped the superior act somewhere nearby, and couldn't seem to find it again.

"Well they try to make me sad because they don't like me. But I sure like me a lot! So it doesn't really matter what others say."

Lulu's tone didn't change one bit, unlike Veigar. She was just as excited and happy as ever. The little yordle boy had a lot to learn, and Lulu had taught him this.

"Could we… do this again sometime?"

"Sure!" Lulu's face lit up somehow even more than it already was. "Does that make us friends?"

The word 'friends' triggered a little alarm inside of Veigar's head, alerting him of a stage 5 catastrophe.

"Friends?! I have no friends! You're my… companion. Yes, my companion!"

"Okay, sounds fun!"

"No! That's not supposed to be- ugh, nevermind."

"Yay! Lets meet here tomorrow then?"

"Fine."

For the first time, things actually started to seem like they were taking a positive turn for him. It may have just been his excitement, but he even crossed the thought that she could be his first real friend. And when he left Bandle City to travel all of Runeterra, what if she came became something of a travel buddy? However, this stream of thoughts had been quickly dammed up, for Veigar knew that becoming friends with her would weaken himself as a person. And he couldn't become great if he was weak. Weak and small, like everybody thought he was.

* * *

 **Act 2**

 **A Tale of Two Yordles**

* * *

Since that day, the bond between Lulu and Veigar had become ever so strong. As crazy as Lulu was, and as much of an outsider Veigar was, it sort of made them perfect companions, in a sense. They were two misfits, and that was what brought them together. Though Lulu wasn't exactly one who particularly enjoyed reading, or could really read well for that matter, she would take interests in the atlas' and history books that Veigar always seemed to have on him. She thought it was interesting how there was so much beyond their little bubble that was Bandle City. Although, she couldn't really leave so easily, to Veigar's disappointment. He talked with her about his dream of leaving the city and travel the world. He was sure that he was destined for greater things. Lulu wasn't quite as fond if the idea herself however. She liked the way things were in her life. She lived in the forest with the animals, and just suddenly leaving like that felt… Wrong. The forest spoke to her; it called to her. So she supported Veigar from the outside, and though he wouldn't quite ever understand her fondness and attachment to the forest, he respected her wishes, and put his dream aside to be with her.

And so they played. They frolicked about the town wearing the most genuine of smiles, playing pranks in the adult yordles, learning neat things about the city, and even had fun with some of the younger children. Life seemed to be at its peak. This was what happiness was like. This was as good as it got. However, through all this, neither Lulu nor Veigar realized that things around them were changing; and so were they. As the two friends aged, they neglected maturity and continued to do childish things. And the older they got, the more it seemed strange to others. When it finally hit them, it was too late. A parent saw her luring some of the children, including hers, being lured into the forest by Lulu. They grew suspicious of the intentions of the nearly adult yordle, and barely believed what they saw when witnessing her turning the younger ones into little animals! When word got out to other parents, they were highly furious. Their children were banned from talking with Lulu, interacting with her, or even being around her. Once she was notified this in the most harsh of manners, Lulu was heartbroken.

She met with Veigar the day after, but red flags soon arose when he couldn't seem to locate her usual smile, but instead only a sullen, teary eyed face.

"Lulu, what's wrong? Did you get hurt?"

Veigar had never really seen her sad, let alone heartbroken.

"Veigar, I'm going to be gone a while. I don't know when I'll be back, but I think I need to start thinking about being less of a child. Maybe… maybe you should too."

The sudden words hit him like boulders. This, this wasn't the happy-go-lucky careless girl that he talked to every day. No, this girl was truly saddened. She was depressed almost. And what was this about growing up; about becoming more mature? Did she really mean this? Did Veigar really need to change? He liked who he was now. In fact, he loved who he was.

Lulu quickly realized that her words upset her black furred friend. She quickly moved in for a hug, and Veigar didn't protest. They both needed it. However, that wasn't all. She gave him a light peck on the lips. Why she did it, she wasn't sure. But it seemed like it was the right thing to do. They separated from each other soon after, and it got kind of silent after that.

"See you around, Veigar."

They didn't make eye contact, but instead Lulu quickly turned around and headed into the forest, a place she would not soon return from. It was not long before her silhouette was gone from Veigar's sight. He was left not knowing what to feel. Flipping through his emotions, none really fit the occasion. A lot just happened. But the one thing he knew for sure is that he wanted to see Lulu again. He didn't fully believe that she was leaving. So he waited for her. Every morning, he would wait by the entrance to the forest, right where they parted for the last time. He usually sat by a tree and pulled out a book. Reading was never the same though; it seemed like being with a friend was a lot more fun, but he still passed the time. And he continued waiting. On weekend, he would camp out. In weekdays, he would be there all day. Veigar didn't even notice that he was starting to get skinny. As he waited day by day, Lulu was waiting on the other side, watching him. Sometimes for hours on end. She wanted to talk to him so bad, but she felt like she was holding him back. Didn't Veigar say he was destined to travel? With her by his side, he would never achieve that dream. He would be stuck in their own childish world. And one day, she saw something that made her cry of both relief and sorrow. She cried because Veigar wasn't there. He didn't come that morning, for the first time in months. And with that, she disappeared deep into the forest. A place so distant from the rest of the world, it was thought by many to never exist to begin with. Somewhere where the laws of physics didn't apply. Somewhere called The Glade.

After those first few months, Veigar gave up on his desire to see Lulu again. She had never left his mind however, and he often had dreams about her returning, but he could never wake up without severe disappointment and tears in his eyes. He was starting to recover though, little by little. He remembered his dream of traveling, and as old as he'd grown, Veigar thought that it was time to act on it. So he joined a band of traders who set their sights across all of Valoran. They brought many goods to and from many places such as Ionia, Demacia, Noxus, and even occasionally in Bandle City. The stops were short however, so there wasn't enough time to go back and check for Lulu. After years had passed, he wondered if she even remembered him.

It was in this particular month that a slightly shady group of people offered money to transport large bags deep into Noxus. It was highly unprofessional, but given the amount of money they offered, it was impossible to turn the offer down. The only condition was that they could never look at the containments of the luggage. Among other things was supposedly cursed artifacts that could cause serious issues if looked at fdirectly. So they traveled to Noxus, and brought the artifacts with them. Upon entry, they were being inspected by officers to prevent drugs or illegal trade from being passed through. While checking through bags, one man noticed a foul smell coming from a few of the bags. Upon further inspection, there were no valuable objects or dangerous artifacts. There were only corpses. Degraded and defiled, the luggage was full of them. It only took one quick glance for all inhabitants of the caravan to be quickly knocked out and brought to a court. Everything seemed like it was going down hill, but alas, they were proven innocent. Well, all except Veigar. In a last second attempt to escape life in Noxian prison, a rumored endless nightmare, the blame fell onto Veigar, their most recently befriended member.

* * *

 **Act 3**

 **The Rivers of Revenge Run Deep**

* * *

And so he was sentenced to life in prison. And not just any prison; it was the Noxian Institution for Dangerous Criminals. A maximum security hellhole, where each cell was specially designed to torture the prisoner. Rumor told that every waking moment of your life in the prison, you'd rather be skinned alive. And it only took Veigar a few days to realize why. For his cell, it was easy to make his life hell. Just take away the one thing a yordle needed to survive. Social interaction. For any normal person, this would be traumatizing, but for a yordle, it was a fate worse than death. The little furry creatures required at least a minimum amount of socializing to keep living, and the consequences of removing this from your daily life would be dire. And so his prison life started. The cell Veigar stayed in was just a small room about 5 times his size, which would drive any claustrophobic to insanity within minutes. There were no windows, no bed, no toilet, and no lights. Occasionally a door would open every few days and Veigar would see the face of a prison guard scoff at him, followed by some mush thrown in to keep him alive. Other than that it was darkness, 24 hours a day. It didn't take long for this method of torture to start taking effect. In fact, it was highly effective. The cold, hard concrete was no friend to sleep, there was always a pile of his own feces in the corner that with the help of his body odor, caused a foul smell to always be lurking in the cell. It was constantly too hot, and Veigar was always sweating too much. He got real skinny and his mental state was always falling deeper into an endless abyss. The only thing that kept him alive was the hope of one day returning to Lulu and making everything right again. He didn't care about traveling anymore. He didn't care about caravans or companions. He only wanted his happy little yordle friend. But through all of this, she only slowed down the process of losing his mentality. But he never forgot her. He wouldn't let himself forget her.

One day, Veigar's cell opened. The light that he had not seen in so long had been shown to him again. And he hissed at it. He almost didn't know what it was. The intense light sizzled at his skin. It was a lantern held by a guard. He had a wide smirk on his face.

"You have a visitor"

"I.. Me.. Visitor…Visit.."

Words could not form in Veigar's mind, and even if they could, he couldn't speak them. His throat was dry like it was full of sand, and he hadn't spoken in so long that he almost forgot how. There was no smile on his face, and no expression either. He was emotionless; the little yordle could not speak his mind, nor even think for himself anymore. His black fur was sticking out on some parts, and flattened on other areas. His eyes were souless; empty. He could barely move, even when the guards kicked him forward. There were some harsh punishments in the NIDC, but word got out about some yordle who landed in there for false charges, and many agreed that his punishment was among the worse ones there. He was barely even functioning anymore. And his visitor? This was a being who pitied Veigar. He despised all yordles, with their disgustingly friendly behavior, and foul cuteness. Veigar was a special case to him though. He could mold this little yordle into whatever he wanted. And well, if he didn't, Noxus would likely make something even worse out of him. So his appearance wasn't exactly a bad thing for Veigar. At least he thought so. This devilish creature went by a common name of Tahm Kench.

Veigar was pushed into the direction of the visitor's room, but then stopped. A guard grabbed hold of some of the overgrown fur on the top of his head, and used it to lift him normal yordle would be in tears, but Veigar barely felt it. He barely felt anything.

"Now listen up you little bastard. This guy, whatever he is, paid heaps of money to come and see you. Be polite, and I might just give you an extra meal this week. And if you aren't?"

The man slammed his fist into the side of Veigar's head, sending him flying a few feet forward and sliding across the concrete. He stood up on his own, and gave a half-baked nod.

Tahm stood at the doorway, as his client was taking a bit long for his entry. Upon witnessing this, he waddled over to the Noxian and slapped him across the face with his rough, oversized hand.

"How dare you treat this here gentleman with such crude behavior. Don't you believe he's been through quite enough, given the circumstances? Get this poor yordle a soothin' shower and a nice meal, and I might just decide not to get you fired boy!"

"O-of course!"

The soldier, still recovering from the hand to his face, quickly rushed Veigar to a prison shower and used up most of the warm water and soap cleaning him. He was almost trembling, and he certainly left that high and mighty act back in Tahm's possession. The creature could be genuinely scary when need be. He was the river king, afterall. After a good long wash, veigar was dried off and taken back to Tahm in top notch condition.

"Ahh, that's more like it. Thank you boy. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like a moment alone with my client."

Tahm's voice was polite, yet demanding, expressing his continued expressing his displacement with the guard's previous actions.

"Now now. I've been wanting to talk to you for a while now. Mister Veigar, I do say you've had quite the rough time in here, haven't you?"

Veigar gave a slight nod with his focus aimed at the floor, as if his head were too heavy to lift more than an inch.

"And for that I pity you. Now, I don't suppose you realize that your stay in this prison has caused quite the stir outside of these walls. In fact, you've received quite the punishment for doing absolutely nothin'. It's a pity that a good young yordle mind has gone to waste."

Tahm licked his lips at the thought of seared yordle meat. They were a fine delicacy, even though only a small snack.

"Now, I'm going to be honest with you son. I don't take kindly to most yordles. However, you're a special case. I've watched your struggles from afar. When I saw your dream of being an explorer crushed to bits after it only began to take flight, I truly felt that I needed to help. Now…" He leaned in close. "I'm prepared to get you out of here; to give you a new start. How does that sound?"

"I have… no money.."

Veigar's voice held a heavy croak, and it sounded as if he was only hanging on the final threads of his life.

"and no desires… either."

"You may not have realized it yet, but I think that through all this, you've developed quite the taste my friend. An appetite, you might say."

Tahm looked down at Veigar to see where he stood on Tahm's proposal. However, the little furball didn't seem like he was too interested. In fact, he didn't seem wound into the real world much at all. Tahm sighed.

"Look boy, just follow me. I'd like to show you somethin' that I think might give you a better idea of what I'm talking about."

He maneuvered through the thin hallways and staircases until they reached an open area with lots of prison cells, all quite unique. Guards stood at the entrances of each, all expressionless looks on their faces. They looked the same, and yet, Veigar remembered each and every face here. They were the only thing he didn't see other than pitch darkness. He wondered how long it had even been since those days where he traveled across Valoran with his band of friends… or so he thought they were.

"I reckon you remember at least some of these people, don't you, or do they all just blend together now?"

"I do.."

"And are any of them friendly faces?"

Friendly faces. The word friendly.. That word struck Veigar's mind like a spear to his chest. There was only one friendly person he knew. Though, she wasn't comparable to the people here. A deep anger sparked within Veigar's heart. Remembering the cell that he had suffered inside of through day after day, the thin slit that opened in the wall to shove food through. The eyes he saw, the laughter, and worst of all, when they spat on him, before shutting out the light. That was Veigar's time in this prison.

"Each and every one of them has spat in my face.. at least ten times."

And Tahm smiled; not towards Veigar's words, but straight at his face. For the slits in his eyes that had previously caught no light, now gleamed with a deep fire. His hunger had awakened.

"Now that you've seemed to wake up, it'd be my pleasure to give you a good meal."

And with the snap of his fat, rugged fingers, A loud buzzing noise invaded the open area briefly. What followed was the sharp screech of hundreds of cells simultaneously shifting open.

"This, is your hunger boy, and a quite admirable one at that. Revenge."

Prisoners, like rabid dogs, pounced onto the guards and started mauling them. Blood splattering left and right, screeches flooding the room; this was how the horrid situation unfolded.

But Veigar wasn't scared, or helpless, or even slightly ticked off. He actually seemed to… enjoy the show. These people who had treated him so terribly, being rightfully punished for his actions, it was almost like a dream. His face came alive with excitement, like a child on his birthday.

"How's it taste?"

"This feeling…"

Veigar let out a little laugh. Not a satisfied one however, but more of a worried laugh. The kind you get when you're just starting to feel yourself disappearing. The kind you engage in to make sure you're still there. Veigar was scared it may be his last. However, Tahm knew that it wasn't. It was his first.

"Hehe.. I'm- I'm going insane, aren't I?"

"Well, I'd be a liar if I said you weren't"

"I guess it makes me a little more like her, doesn't it?"

"Now that's a funny way of putting it, but sure. I reckon it does."

"Hehe.. Hehe… Mehehe.. MEHEHEHEHEH!"

His laugh echoed throughout the library of prison cells. The vibrations alone caused glass to crack and shackles to rustle. And that was the end, of the beginning.


	2. Part 2

**Act 4**

 **The Birth and Rebirth of Evil**

* * *

"Well my friend, what do you want to do now? All this death and destruction seems to have relit the flame in your heart. I'd say that you're ready for new opportunities."

Veigar and The River King stood blocking the sun's rays as it drowned into the horizon line. He really wasn't confident in what he wanted. Blinded with a sudden craving for bloodshed and terror, he only had one true calling; to rid the world of the crooked system that caused him so much pain and suffering. He wanted to stand up for the little guy- by mutilating the big guy. There had never been a smile on his face that shined so vividly; so deadly. But there was something that he couldn't quite put his finger on that was tugging at this new ambition. Some cracks of morality and personality shining through the bouldered up entrance. Except that it was no mystery. Veigar knew exactly what… Exactly who was calling to him. It was Lulu. This girl he still longed to see. The one that had always brought a flutter of joy into his previously cold heart. Did he even have a heart anymore? What about a soul?

"I want to-" His sentence started off quick and sinister, but before long broke into a child's plea, scolding himself with a quick slap to the head for almost forgetting her. "I want… I want to see Lulu."

"Well if I'll be. If there was a heart inside this soft shell o' mine, I'd be in tears for a love story such as yours." Tahm patted his stomach. "But boy, your happy ending is long gone, as well as your damzel."

"My… damzel?"

"Well you know, that purple fur ball that you live on to reunite with, etcetera, etcetera. She's been missing ever since that day she left your heart in shambles."

"M.. missing?"

A heavy chill fell down Veigar's spine and rattled his bones. An impulse snicker creeped from his lips.

"You might just as well assume she's long gone boy. I reckon you get a new start. How about… I help you out with that."

"Help me?"

"I can introduce you to a being of great power. He'll bestow a skill upon you unlike any other. However, he's as professional as they get at doing his job. To bring you there, I might need a little something. Of course, it's nothing you'd want nor need. I assure you, you won't even know it's gone."

A clench of fists signaled Veigar's readiness to start anew. He felt a new light spark within him. It was pure black.

"Do it."

"Ahhh, now that's what these sweet ears have longed to hear. Now come little yordle- we have business to attend to."

"How did you find me so easily?"

"The universe is just one vast, endless river. Have you forgotten who I am?"

"What do you want? I have galaxies to tend to. There's no time for your petty devil's play."

"Now now, where's the friendly welcome? I'd say I deserve it after all I've done for you."

The smooth tone of Kench's menacing words slithered into the dragon's ears like a slimy tongue slipping in through one and out through the other. It was a layer of irritation on top of his titanic ego. He made a swift turn to face the river dweller, paying a bit more attention to him after his bold remark.

"Why, you wouldn't be where you are now without the likes of me. I'd hope you haven't forgotten, little lizard."

Some nerve the oversized frog had, but what his clever words had a way with beings that just made them cooperate with him, whether they want to not.

"Let's just get this over with. What do you want? A sun destroyed? A new planet to toy with maybe?"

"Nothing on such a large scale my friend. And nothing that I desire either. It's… A gift, persay."

"You've captured another fool into the palm of your hands, and you want me to help. You never change, demon."

As much as he hated the reptilian devil, the galactic artist couldn't deny his joy in seeing the braindead victims of Tahm's make-a-wish foundation after they had realized the reptile for what he truly was.

"Now now, don't underestimate these hands, lizard. They're used for helping too, I hope you're aware. This is no little scam. It's the awakening of being so evil, he'll surpass even the devil himself."

Tahm Kench tipped his hat, as if to recognize the man whose work he takes after.

"For him, I want somethin' that'll turn a weak little fella strong."

"What do I look like to you, a blacksmith? I don't know where you got the idea that I craft weaponry."

"Ah, but it can only be you, for there's only one type of magic that could match his heart."

"You couldn't be suggesting…"

"I reckon it'll be a perfect fit for him. Hell, I don't think anybody would be so fitting to be my disciple."

The thought of a weak, helpless earthling wielding a weapon so dark intrigued the dragon. In most cases, this would be a swift 'no' following by laughter, however Tahm Kench was no sucker to children. If he sought to help somebody, they were the real deal.

"Hmm, interesting. I'll help you… Only because I think that somebody worthy of beholding dark matter qualifies as an... Interesting person. Well, not as much as I, of course."

The dragon who went by the name of Aurelion Sol was no ordinary being. He could create galaxies with the snap of his finger. Nebulas were a boring sight to him. And Veigar? Well, a mortal wielding the power of dark matter was an interesting twist. For only one with true darkness in their heart can control it without it taking over their soul.

"Here's a small gem. As the centerpiece of a staff, it's wielder will erase planets at the flick of his wrist. Quite impressive, don't you say?"

The crystal was forged from thin air before Tahm's eyes, much like Aurelion Sol did with solar systems in his everyday life. He wasn't amused by this piece of glass, however. In fact, the devilish frog quickly crushed it in the palm of his hand. The small bits flew into the air, before quickly imploding in on themselves and creating a bite-sized black hole that sucked itself in an disappeared. For the average being, something would have been a priceless sight, but Tahm's face showed only discontent.

"Seems you know less about me that I thought. I less than rarely accept unsatisfactory work, boy. I really hope you don't intend to sell me short."

Tahm's smooth croak turned heavy, and his voice suddenly fell into a deadly tone. It even made the creator of galaxies shiver, with his ego ever so slightly deflating. In reality, Aurelion Sol was afraid. Afraid That if this earth being was as Tahm said, then he could possibly overpower the dragon in dark matter. Not to mention, he would become one of very few dark matter users in existence. Giving Tahm the core piece of a staff with only a small fraction of the power that dark matter could demonstrate would keep his superiority absolute.

"It will take time to teach him how to use it, but I'll do it. You'd better be thankful that somebody like me would take time to tend to your needs."

"That attitude is quite a bit more pleasing. I may not look it, but thankful I am. Nobody else is as great as you when it comes to the bigger picture, after all."

"Could you leave now? Like I said, I have responsibilities to tend to that a demon wouldn't understand."

"Sure thing, lizard. I'll be back later with the little guy. Take mighty good care of 'em for me."

"If you're trusting me with a child, then you're leaving him subject to my teachings, not yours."

"No, you're right. We ain't no elderly couple. I'll leave him to you. Much obliged."

Tahm backed out of the scene unnoticed, however not without the expectation of Aurelion Sol to do so. They were long time acquaintances after all, whether he liked it or not. The dragon looked around to make sure he really was gone, then continued his galactic sorcery. This little meeting had already left him behind schedule.

* * *

 **Act 5**

 **Manifesting the darkness in your heart**

* * *

"You think magic is mysterious? Ugh, you're just like all of the other lifeforms on this planet. Naive, and too easily awed."

"Well what else would it be?"

"Obviously any explanation I give you would be beyond your comprehension. Just remember that it's not so special. That advice will help you in your magic training too."

"Anything to make me stronger. I wish to see this world fall onto it's knees for me."

"You know, I hope you wouldn't mind if I were to ask for a favor from you, in exchange for all of this priceless knowledge and power you'll be receiving from me."

"A favor?"

"No, no. Nevermind. I shouldn't dare ask of something like that. It's not like you're soon to be granted the powers of a god by me, or anything like that."

"What's do you wish?"

"Make sure that by the end of your conquest for world domination, you see to it that Mount Targon crumbles. It would save me a large quantity of time and effort that I don't wish to expend."

"Destroying a whole mountain? Would my power alone really be capable of that?"

"Oh, my child, the destruction of mountains is a mere grain of sand compared to the absolute power you'll be withholding by the time all is said and done."

Veigar was astonished. This power, this… Magic Ability. Dark matter, something of sci-fi novels and fantasy, only talked about in terms of reality between exchanges of rumor. Magic that when honed correctly held near infinite power. Was it possible for somebody of his own size and physique to wield power so destructive and intriguing? However, when you've seen as many things as the little fur ball had witnessed over his short lifetime, nothing really seemed that out of the ordinary anymore.

"When will I behold this power?"

"In due time. A staff made to withstand power of this caliber is no easy craft. However while we wait, I must check something. I must know how strong the darkness in your heart lies. Dark magic is a forbidden art, only able to be used by those who have thrown away all happiness for the pursuit of evil and power. Otherwise it will grow unstable, and you will be consumed."

"Consumed? I have already been consumed by madness. There's nothing this magic can do to me that's worse than what I've experienced in my life."

"I feel that after this little experience, you may change your mind about this whole, 'world domination' thing. Well, that's assuming your mind will even survive it." The dragon gave a slight triumphant chuckle. "Give me your dominant hand."

Veigar reached out and touched Aurelion Sol's massive fingers. If he was to be honest, it felt as if his fingertips would just phase straight through the hand of this massive being. Hell, his palm was just about the size of the skin on the dragon's fingertip. There seemed to be this whole universe showing just through the body of Aurelion Sol, like his mere being embodied all of space. He took hold of one of the dragon's fingers, in which point there was a tingling that started to manifest in his palm. However, that was only the start.

Next was his whole hand, tightening up and shaking. However, he didn't let go. Veigar felt dark energy surge into his blood, protruding the veins all over the infected area. His palm and fingers had turned from a visible grey to a pure ink black. Waves of pain started shooting up his arm. It felt like a outside source was trying manifest his whole body just through his arm.

"What… what is this? What's happening to me?"

"The dark energy is taking control of your body. I suggest you let go now, or there may be permanent damage to your forearm. Don't worry, you've done surprisingly well. Most beings would have already perished."

Veigar tried to loosen his grip on Aurelion Sol's finger, but he couldn't… No, that's wrong. He didn't want to. The memories of his months upon months of torturous life beneath the watch of the noxians flooded his mind. The sheer insanity he felt while waiting for somebody to come save him from his suffering. He couldn't quite remember who it was, but… He could remember that they never came. All those years of pain and undeniable agony were flooded throughout Veigar's entire being. He clenched his whole arm to the point where his blood was boiling, and fed his thoughts and feelings straight into the dark matter.

He felt this foreign pain in his body stop. The fur on the back of his hand started to strip little by little, while the pain turned into a feeling of power. His hand turned a deep, gloomy purple, while he squeezed his grip harder. The grip that this little yordle had on the dragon's hand; it started to hurt. He could feel his muscles being slowly crushed by the sheer force and power in Veigar's hold. Then he began to feel a little weaker. The dark matter energy that was being given to Veigar in a slow, steady stream was now being forced out of him in large amounts. He had taken control of the magic in mere minutes. Aurelion Sol quickly tugged away from Veigar, separating the link between the two and stopping the power trade. There was a surging pain up his hand, and he felt drained.

However, Veigar's hand was now hairless and brimming with energy to the point where power was almost radiating off of it. It had become purple and veiny, with a considerable increase in size.

"This… I don't know what this is, but it… speaks to me."

It didn't take pointing out for Veigar to realize that he beheld a forbidden power. The power that flowed through his veins, he felt it. No mortal should ever have been able to bear this feeling. It was pain, but to him it was total power. Nothing was too much when it brought Veigar even another inch towards his goal. And this? This wasn't inches, this was miles.

Aurelion Sol Had a bit of a horrified look on his face. He never could have predicted the scale in which Veigar would be compatible with the energy.

"I don't know if you're aware, but you managed to steal almost a tenth of my dark magic energy. I'm not quite aware how it's possible, but you seemed to have mastered the manifestation of dark magic within minutes."

Veigar looked at his own, now deformed and misshapen hand, and felt its power move throughout his body.

"This… This will make me strong, correct?"

"What you have right now is more than enough to destroy this whole planet with the lift of your finger. Well, of course that's only if you use it correctly, but I don't think you'll have any problem mastering this magic. When your staff is finished, it will contain more than one thousand times the power in that little hand. I honestly couldn't take control of the crystal if I tried. At first, I thought the same about you, but seeing as you just stole a fraction of my dark magic ability with no effort once so ever, the power of a celestial god, I feel you may master even this magic in due time. You'll have complete creative control over the universe. In any normal scenario, there's nobody I would ever trust with that power but myself, however you're lucky enough to have a mentor that would never allow his acquaintances to receive subpar products. Especially somebody of your caliber."

"So you're sharing this power against your will?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say that. At first maybe… Yes. But now, I reconsider. You remind me of that saying that seemingly 'wise' mortals from your planet always spout, 'Don't let that power into the wrong hands.'"

"Does that make you my obstacle?"

"Well, not an obstacle. More like- an outside watcher. When that phrase comes to mind, it isn't a thorn in my side like most things are. It's… Amusing."

"I guess this means I win't have to kill you?"

"I urge you to try. I mean, it's not like you'll accomplish much without my guidance. And if you want the blood of an interstellar dragon on your hands, then it would do you well to learn more than just dark magic. That's another journey however, as it wasn't part of our deal. A shame it is."

Veigar spent the next several months of his life on a distant wasteland of a planet practicing the dark arts under the wing of a legendary user of the arts. He was able to pick up small tricks and uses quickly, but couldn't quite get his head around the thought of completely controlling it. That was the most basic, yet most important step.

"You don't give up, do you?"

"This isn't for me. It's for the world. Through the ashes of my destruction, a new age will be born. And the prodigy of the age will be me."

"But wouldn't those who survive your onslaught despise your very being?"

"An creator of worlds like you ought to know this, Sol. The ones who write history are the victors."

"Interesting. I knew you had a cunning side to you, but I didn't know that anything existed in that mind of yours except for the hauntings of your past and the voices of the tormented."

"I used to be a proud scholar as a hobby, but much of that knowledge has faded with my past and my memories of fun times. The only joy in my heart comes from the screams of others as I spill their blood."

"Crush the apple first, then talk about spilling blood and world domination."

Veigar took the reminder to return to his training. He didn't have too much time to waste. He had to make unleash his opening act before the world forgot his name. He focused all of his energy into twisting the dark matter scattered across the nearby area into a compressed vortex that would in turn compress the apple into a single point, then letting go, causing it to explode. He held his arm out towards it as if reaching for it, and unleashed his power upon it. The apple suddenly started to swirl up into a small black ball the size of a tick. It then disappeared completely from existence.

"It's impossible, I swear it upon Lulu's good name!"

"Well I've never heard that expression before. Who is this Lulu?"

"Who is… I'm not quite sure exactly."

Veigar was suddenly confused at his own words. This name, not familiar in the least struck some chord in his deformed mind. The endless stream of voices attempting to direct Veigar's every move wobbled. They almost seemed to weaken for a slight moment, and suddenly he was in a bright, sunny field.

Beams of light rained down upon his head, and he felt the warmth and comfort of it on his ears. The light wasn't what welcomed him with open arms, however. It was the shouting of an innocent girl that caught his attention.

"Veigar, I've found you! I was afraid you went off to be a gloomy bookworm again!"

The statement slightly irritated him, but he was happy to hear it anyway. There were footsteps running toward him, but they didn't echo through cold concrete corridors, or slap the ground with a slimy, reptilian composure. They came from small, harmless feet shifting through tallgrass. He heard the voice behind him again. "Veigar, turn around!"

"What do you want, Lulu?"

He didn't know why those words came out of his mouth, but he just felt like they were appropriate. The little yordle shifted his head to look at this mystery girl who just seemed so familiar, but what he saw when turning his head was an exploding apple in the middle of a barren wasteland. The juice had squirt all over his fur, but what was even more of a nuisance was the tears that Veigar only just noticed streaming down his eyes.

"Let's end practice here for the day." Aurelion Sol hadn't quite understood what had happened himself, but as he watched Veigar stand there lifelessly before popping the apple like a balloon, he wasn't quite sure if he wanted to know. The whole night Veigar thought about the weird experience he had. Who was Lulu? Was that the girl that he so longed to see? Was she the one never came to save him? Veigar didn't know, but it was that experience and the exploding apple that gave him a stellar idea for a move against enemies. By the next morning, Veigar had come to a conclusion. He decided that he would set out and learn new abilities through his experiences. He would travel again, however this time in search of both power and knowledge that he didn't possess. He gave the news to Aurelion Sol, and the dragon brought him back to Runeterra.

"Before you go on your journey, I want to give you a little parting gift for all the hard work you've put in."

"That doesn't sound quite like something an arrogant space dragon would do."

"Look mortal, Do you want it or not? I put more effort into this thing than I do with the stars that your people force me to create."

"I'll take it…"

"Good. Besides, this now means you're indebted to me."

Aurelion Sol handed Veigar a large gauntlet. One just big enough to cover his hand.

"A… Gauntlet?"

"No you imbecile. Just shut your mouth and watch."

A bit irritated, Aurelion Sol nudged Veigar's misshapen hand onto a flat surface, then pressed hard into it with his thumb. When he let go, a strange symbol glowed on the the palm of Veigar's hand.

"That couldn't possibly be what I think it is…"

"Oh, but it is."

"How did you obtain this? These powers few even know about, let alone possess."

"Well now you are in possession of one, so use this gauntlet to always keep it hidden. Plus, you might want to cover it up anyway. It ruins your cute fluffy nature."

"This statement highly irritated Veigar, but it irritated him twice as much because he knew that pestering him was the ideal outcome. That wasn't important however, because with an all powerful staff in one hand, and a shiny new gauntlet in the other, Veigar set out to conquer the world he despised so.


	3. Part 3

**Act 5.5**

 **All In**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, warriors and casters! Welcome to the annual Underground Noxian Beatdown! For those of you who are new to the audience, this is the yearly tournament where anybody from fugitives to celebrities brawl it out one on one honing their own skills, the environment, and weaponry found in the arena around them! Make sure to place your bets on who's going to emerge victorious before the bloodshed begins! Half the pot to you, and the other half to the champion! Now it's about that time, so let's put our hands together for the first round of the Underground! Noxian! Beatdooooooooown!"

The crazed chants of the bloodthirsty audience that filled the gladiator-style arena almost shook the floorboards of the inside snack shacks and bars. This was a well known event that caused much uproar upon noxian society when it came time. Sometimes hundreds of contestants would enter, many whom are fugitives or even retired men and women from across Runeterra. One victor emerges victorious, claiming half of the betting pot, which would classify as untold riches. Once you enter the enormous arena, you aren't allowed to leave until either one contestant is proven dead, or they admit defeat. Though large in size and ruthless in practice, one small yordle planned to cause a ruckus and make a name for himself in even a place such as this.

"So little man, who's your bet placed on?"

"Why, I've got nothing to bet, but if I were you, I'd pool it all in on the child mage they call Alderon. They say he's from a sheltered town in Ionia trying to make a name for himself. What do you think?"

"Are you tryina mock me little fella? I've seen that damned kid with my own two eyes. He's got no clue what this place is. He'll be torn in two by the first minute of the first round, guaranteed."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that. I've got quite the faith in the little guy."

Veigar tipped the faded brown leather hat he stole off of the poor boy's corpse when he crushed his body to smithereens with the snap of his finger a few hours before. It resembled a witch's cap, but more ruffled and worn. It was very good quality however.

"Maybe you should give him a chance. I know I will."

"Well if you're so content with that little fuck winning, why don't ya give 'em your best bet?"

"Ah, I'm afraid I can't bet money on myself."

"You're him?" The man laughed. "You're smaller than I'd 've imagined! I'd crush you in between my fingers if it wasn't against the rules to kill a contestant."

A bit of a giggle escaped the yordle's lips. In an instant, the man stood up with his hand cupped, using it to hold his other fist. The whole bar went silent with fear, but the only response from Veigar was a louder, more apparent laugh. It made an even bigger mockery of the large man before him.

"Why don't you sit back down? Your face is all red and flustered."

Veigar made a small motion with his hand, and the man suddenly was pulled back down into his seat with immense force, breaking the stool. The man was so deep into the floorboards that it took a large amount of muscle to pull himself out of it. However by the time he got up the little yordle had walked out of the tavern.

"Where the hell did that little prick go!"

Nobody spoke up, however as the man looked around, a few gestured towards the door. He let out an irritated grunt, but then flipped his face into a greedy smile.

"Barkeep, put all my money on the boy who just walked outta this tavern."

"Alderon, sir?"

"Yeah, that's the little fucker."

* * *

 **Act 6**

 **The Beginning of the End**

* * *

"Now that our little break is over, we're ready to announce the next two body bags fighting in the ring! Our first contestant is a man who has fought in this arena time and time again, somehow still grasping to the last threads of his life! Give it up for Gandour!"

A large arena cast their eyes on a large gate lifting its bars as if they were rust to the core. The loud screeching sound only riled them up for their next show, however. The man who stepped out was a very large, muscular being. He had pale skin and scars covering his entire body. There were several parts of his face that were far from recognizable, and he himself looked like an overdue corpse.

"And our second contestant from a small town in Ionia, hoping to make a name for himself as a great… a great… I'm sorry folks, I can't finish reading this pathetic description. He's going to get torn apart, we all know that. But regardless, give it up for Alderon!"

The second gate opened, but nothing appeared out of it. The contestant waiting on the other side only felt that it just wasn't the right time to show his face yet.

"Hold on folks, I'm getting word from the escorts that he's hesitant to go out into the arena. Maybe he's realized his mistake and just wants to leave?"

"MEHEEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEE!"

"What… What was that!? That couldn't be our contestant, could it?"

Veigar walked out of the darkened doorway on his imaginary red carpet, finally ready to make his entrance. He bore nothing but a gauntlet, staff, and a purple jumpsuit that proved his previous existence in the NIDC. He also bore the hat of the supposed contestant. The crowd was confused, but most cheered anyway, hoping that the bloodshed would soon commence. He held a mic in his hands, ready to begin his showcase.

"Hello Noxians!"

The voice of the infamous yordle pierced the ears of those who dared to listen to his voice. It echoed so profoundly through the Arena, creating the perfect ominence to shut everybody up. Only one man bore a smile watching this little yordle speak, with his arms crossed and his money gone for a ticket with a dead child's name on it.

"The little weakling you know as Alderon, is NOT who I am. I am commonly known as the yordle of the N-I-D-C. The very one who escaped, leaving pure chaos behind in my trail! I urge all of you to bow down to me now, as I plan to become your ruler! That's right, I am none other than VEIGAR!"

His hat was thrust to his side, leaving a victorious pose from the yordle previously invisible under it. Various reactions followed through the crowd of people ranging from gasps to fear, but mostly laughter. Veigar was the last one to realize that he looked like a joke from the watchers above, but he then decided to use that to his advantage.

"So… So you all think I'm a joke, huh?! I would love to show off my worth, but it seems that my chicken feed has already perished!"

Focus shifted to Gandour, who was no more than a corpse with scattered limbs. After most people realized this, silence ensued for a few seconds, followed by rounds of applause and a roaring cheer. However, Veigar wasn't done. He wanted these people who only loved bloodshed to fill their own disgusting stomachs up with fear. He wanted them to really know just who they were dealing with.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll bring me a better opponent!"

The head commentator was furious at this little yordle. He felt like the obnoxious little furball had stolen the attention away from his show.

"I'm sorry, but sadly you don't run this show. I do, and I say that you're to be escorted out of this Arena for not only bringing unapproved weapons into the arena, but killing another contestant, attempting to take his place, and obstructing this entire show. Go back to prison you insane little furball. Guards, seize him!"

The man was impatient and strongly irritated. He wasn't prepared for a change of plans such as this, and started to panic. He was too focused on putting the little showstopper in his place to realize that he had put himself into checkmate.

As guards emerged from both entrances, Veigar compressed the dark matter around him into a wall of black nothingness, separating him and the guards.

"You're hilarious! I love to listen to you spout nonsense! If there's one thing this crowd loves here, it's me! The one who controls the show controls the people; you fail to realize that!"

Veigar dispersed the wall by decompressing the matter it was materialized out of, and proceeded to slaughter guards one by one in the blink of an eye. The crowd went wild, and even synchronized into a chant for the dark mage. Left and right, the name was heard within the slur of thousands of voices. "Vei-gar! Vei-gar! Vei-gar!

"You see? They love me! Who are you to tell me what I'm going to do? Unless you dare challenge me yourself, I'd keep your filthy mouth shut and zipped!"

Veigar was so proud of not only his slaughter and love from the crowds, but also on the level in which he outsmarted the host. It fueled his system to see others angered, yet helpless against his efforts. He let out another devious laugh over his success. In his wait for another opponent to appear, or a snarky reply to ensue, Veigar grew impatient after a few minutes when nothing happened.

"What happened? Did the big man get scared of the little guy? Where is my opponent?!"

Veigar taunted the man, and received a reply right above his head.

"Right here!"

A man came falling down upon him with spinning blades in both hands. He struck veigar with one, driving him far backwards and leaving a big gash in his shoulder.

"Leave the spear, furball! We wouldn't want this to end too quickly, would we? The audience wouldn't want that, right?"

It was none other than Draven who appeared in front of Veigar, with his signature weapons in hand. He ran the arena and acted as the host to draw money out of people's lives. He was sure that Veigar's power stemmed from the staff he wielded, so if that wasn't in the picture than the little yordle would be easy pickings.

"Alright, deal. I don't need this silly thing to take care of trash of your caliber! MEHEHEHEEHEHE!"

"Now ladies and gentlemen, watch as the mighty Draven teaches this disobedient creature a lesson about upstaging a noxian arena!"

The crowd roared once again. They didn't even know what really was going on, or that caliber in which this battle was on, but it was clear that there was going to be bloodshed; lots of it.

Draven's first move surprised Veigar, for he hadn't ever fought an opponent of this caliber before, not to mention without his staff. His power was greatly downsized, and he couldn't control it well. A swinging Blade zipped right toward veigar's face at impossibly fast speeds, but he was too slow. The little yordle bore luck however, and the blunt end smacked him head on, sending him 10's of meters backwards off his feet. The blade ricocheted off of his forehead, returning to the owner. Veigar's massive power was limited to what juice he had stored in his hand. All he could do was use the little trick he learned back near the end of training. Yeah, that would do it.

Before Veigar had the chance to get up, Draven was already spinning another blade. He let it fly, and it cut through air like splitting paper. Veigar was just in time, creating a small barrier in front of him that sent the blade flying up in the same direction, landing straight in the middle of the crowd. An unlucky soul felt the steel deep in his chest, stapling him to his equally severed seat. he regained his balance, and quick sprint towards Draven. The speed wasn't too impressive compared to Draven, but it was enough. The barbarian saw his enlarging target right in the center of his sights, and quickly launched his blade back onto Veigar, which landed head on. It began to slice between the fur on his chest, when the little yordle disappeared into thin air. What was left behind was some slowly descending fur and some small drops of fresh blood.

"What the-"

Draven suddenly felt a clawed fingers digging into his back. He watched his blade stick itself into the far wall of the arena while a stinging pain developed into his back. However before he could react, an even deeper pain exploded in his chest. It lasted for only a fraction of a second, however there was nothing else he could feel after that. He was dead.

"Heartache…" Veigar whispered into his enemy's corpse. "The pain of your heart ceasing to exist. You've now felt for a second what I've endured for a large fraction of my life."

He may have been dead, but the words echoed far past the physical plane of existence. Veigar's deadly face washed away into a demonic grin. One could not say which expression was the lesser evil.

"I guess, we are done here!"

The crowd once again roared with pure excitement and satisfaction. They were inhumane, but Veigar was glad. His piercing voice, with a now much more sinister tone, creeped into the souls of the audience. They had laughed before, but their champion of the ring had been defiled by this monstrosity of a yordle. Their opinions had changed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have slain this mighty beast! Your symbol of strength and brutality is but a defiled corpse. Now, follow me in my conquest to rebuild this wretched world! I will start with Noxus, but my quest will never end until every last corner of Runeterra has risen to glory under my name! Veigar!"

The little yordle, splattered with the blood of others, walked to his staff and the little boy's hat, and took off without another word. Many left the bleachers to run after their new preacher. They awaited his next move, won over by his display of worth. He was applauded by his own insanity, and the fire in his heart grew stronger. The pitch black flame emit no light, but instead pure darkness.

* * *

 **Act 7**

 **What Does Purple Taste Like?**

* * *

Back in Bandle City, calm waters ensued. Chaos has never met this establishment before, and there was little chance that it ever would in the future. The field of magic that surrounded it hid the entire city from outsiders. Unless you already knew of the city, there was little to no chance you could ever stumble upon it. This is a big contributing factor to why the little yordles that inhabited the place were such cheerful creatures. They were born and raised in a society that highly encouraged good deed and friendly nature. After all, sociality was required for them to survive. It fueled their hearts and their souls. The new children would laugh and play, always carefree and full of joy. It was business as usual. However out of the forest came a yordle girl with purple fur and long, messy hair. She lived in the forest, but often left her home to play with the children there. This girl was truly beautiful through the eyes of many, and was seen through the eyes of the children as a princess. She wore the same fancy clothing every day, which was a dress made from the forest's extravagant materials. And atop her head was a hat that was bigger than she was, made from the same type of material.

While a little under the age of adulthood, she was well over the age to be playing with the other children as if she was one of them. While she amazed them with her sorcery and tricks, the parents of these young were not pleased in the slightest. They felt weary about a girl who lived in the forest coming to talk to their children. It seemed to them like she had more shady intentions. And while many of them only heard stories from their children, others knew the girl from their old learning environments. They remembered her as the crazy girl, and nothing had changed in their minds. So little by little, the children stopped talking to her. Their parents had forbid them from seeing her, and it didn't take long to make the conclusion herself. She became sad; these children were all that was left for her. What was she to do without them?

"Listen Pix, I'm starting to think that I don't belong in Bandle City."

As Lulu's face shifted into a frown, Her trusty pixie companion did his best to cheer her up. He was her best friend, and really her only one besides the children she played with.

"What's that, You say I should find a new hobby? What could I do? All I really know how to do is have fun with others. I've never really done much else."

"No Pix, I can't find new friends! Everybody here doesn't like me very much."

"Leave? I can't just walk out of here; what about the Glade? Who will come to play with all of you?"

"I mean, I guess… Are you sure I could just leave like that? Where would I even go? Ugh, this is so confusing! I wish Veigar were here. He'd know where to go."

"Look for him? Pix, you're a genius! If I find Veigar, we'll be best friends again for sure!"

Pix threw his foot at Lulu's forehead.

"Oww! Don't worry Pix, you'll always be my best friend too."

"That's right! Now, where do we even start? He could be anywhere in the world by now!"

A small bird flew right down onto Lulu's shoulder.

"You're looking for Veigar? I heard he had been imprisoned in Noxus for a very gruesome crime a while back. I'm not sure you'd want to go look for him Lulu. Even if you found the prison he was held up in, there's no way you'd be able to help him without getting yourself in a lot of trouble."

"No matter! I'm headed off to Noxus!"

"Coming with me? Pix, are you sure?"

"Okay, if you insist. And I can take care of myself just fine, thank you very much."

Lulu had left the Glade, and not long after, she also exited the borders of Bandle City. The yordle girl had found her purpose, and planned to find Veigar. There was no way she couldn't find him. She knew him better than anybody else on this planet. She had left on her travels with Pix, but didn't carry a map, as she was confident that her instincts would bring her right to Veigar. The most difficult part of their journey was up in the Sablestone Mountains. The harsh, frozen range was one of the many protections from outsiders that Bandle City had to offer. It did a great job of wedging the entirety of Bandle City off into its own little corner of the world. While there were yordles living up and down the mountain helping their fellow kind cross over to the other end, it was still a very difficult, harsh environment. Lulu had little trouble however, as the native animals were there to provide aid for her when she called for them. Her time in the Glade had taught her many things that anybody would claim to be complete insanity if they didn't understand it. However, it only made her more proud of her special skills and knowledge.

As she had made her way near Noxus territory, a certain poster caught the yordle's eye.

"WANTED: VEIGAR - DEAD OR ALIVE - S CLASS CRIMINAL - YORDLE - CAPTURE WILL BE PAID HANDSOMELY"

"Well that's odd, don't you think, Pix? Somebody with the same name as Veigar is wanted for some horrible, terrible crime!"

"It is? There's no way that's Veigar! I mean, this guy looks way older than I am, and we were the same age! Plus, Veigar would never do something to get himself in this much trouble."

A scruffy looking man overheard Lulu's argument from afar, and approached her. He looked like a man to be feared if you didn't know how to fight. His left eye was closed with a large scar over it, and his clothes were well worn and ripped in several places. The man looked like he had just come from an underground casino.

"Ay little girl, were you talkin 'bout a little guy named Veigar?"

"Why, yes! Do you know something about these posters? They remind me of somebody I know."

"Well now, it's really quite tha story."

The man slapped his finger down on the poster, pointing directly at the picture of the criminal in question. The detailed sketch showed a picture of a large, purple leather hat with a feather sticking out of it. There was no reports of what his head looked like under it, but his eyes swelled into devious stares that popped right out of the expertly crafted picture. Under was nothing but the standard Noxian prison jumpsuit.

"This guy here, yeah. Not long past sunday I was watched 'em slaughter a whole army of Noxians in one fell swoop. Was quite a sight I think. He also killed the best known arena-fighter in Noxus. The man's body was completely intact, 'en yet his heart was blown inta pieces from the inside out. It was bloody brutal. Do ya know this fella?"

"I mean, I KNOW somebody named Veigar, and me most definitely shares a lot of visual similarities with this criminal, but the two definitely aren't the same."

"Do ya now? Maybe if I take you in, you can tell some guys more about this 'friend' of yours while I go 'en collect a bit of ransom. How does that sound?"

The man suddenly took a firm hold of Lulu's had, tightening his grip by the second. Pix was seconds from intervening, but Lulu had already made a sudden movement. She panicked and used her free hand to pull her staff out and popp a random spell on the guy. He shriveled down into a small forest creature, and began to run around in confusion.

"Hey mister, don't go grabbing people like that. That's really rude ya know!"

The little confused squirrel gazed into her eyes for a moment hoping she would grant him some sympathy, but when she just gave him a nasty look, the little animal ran away cowering in fear.

"I guess I should have told him that the effect wears off in fifteen minutes."

"I told you Pix, you don't have to be worried about me. I can take care of myself! Now, let's head off to see what all the racket is about this wanted yordle. He might have an idea where Veigar could have gone!"

* * *

 **Act 8**

 **There's No Place for the Weak**

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Yordles and killers! Your village is nothing but rubble, and your townsman prove to be sad excuses for human beings! However I, Veigar, will deliver you from this pain! Follow my in my conquest for the domination of Noxus, and your lives will be spared from my endless bloodshed!"

Through what has become a large group of people, one man pushed his way to the wooden stand that held this mysterious yordle. His clothes covered in blood, dirt, and grime. He wore a purple cloak, made from worn cloth. It held many steel components, and he bore two differently sized gauntlets. The bigger one on his right hand had a much more menacing feel to it. He also wore a purple witch's cap also covered with steel, however a long flow of silky strands flew out the back, waving calmly in the wind. It contrasted his heavily villainous appearance.

"You… I have heard about you. The one who killed Draven! Can you really bring us poor Noxians to salvation? My… my family has three children all dying of starvation and sickness. Will a Noxus under your name be able to feed them?"

"Bow."

"Uhm, p... pardon?"

"Bow at my feet, peasant!"

"Yes, of course!"

The man fell to his knees at Veigar's sharp orders, and put his head down against the cobble and dirt beneath him. Veigar took a step towards this man. Reaching the edge of his podium, he lifted his foot up, and slammed it down on the man's head with a hard impact. The man screamed in pain as if his skull had cracked.

"You are scum. No, you present yourself as worse than scum. Those that live weak, die weak. You are a perfect example of the rotten fruit that this world nurtures. A man that throws away his pride for a pitiful desire has no worth. However, I will raise your children to be strong. I will raise them to fight for their food. They will laugh in the face of their pathetic father as they take what wealth is rightfully theirs!"

"So… They can be… saved?"

"They will learn to save themselves."

"Then I… I will follow you."

"Good. I feel pitiful just sparing your life, but you prove loyal, so be it. Tell your village to alert travelers or newcomers that I am interested in the General of the Noxian army. I need word to spread."

The man was thrashed backwards by a steel foot to the face. He suffered a minor wound, but nothing serious. Veigar sneered at his pitiful image and stepped off of his podium, signalling his followers to move onward. They trudged onward, most grumpy about the food that was left unobtained. They left the village at a slow pace, but it wasn't long before there was a heap of soldiers before them. That was the second village they had been to that day, but they had not found food. This carriage that the armored men carried was likely loaded with many goods."HALT!" Was the first thing that Veigar could catch a glimpse of.

"You are Veigar? The one who has killed Draven?"

"My name isn't to be used by the likes of trash."

"You are under arrest for the slaughter of countless noxian soldiers, as well as the brother of Darius! We have hundreds of soldiers waiting all around, so escape is impossible!"

"You're a fool. Everybody who wishes to oppose me is a fool! I am not interested in you or your petty army! If you want my attention, being me Darius!"

"Men, CHARGE!"

At that moment, Veigar had thought of a brilliant idea. He complimented his own mind for the idea. As the yordle saw his own men failing their attempts to fight back against the explosions of soldiers from all directions, he dropped his staff, closed his eyes, and fell backwards onto the ground. His own "unconscious" looking state left his followers confused and worried, and they began to make this a fight for his life. It didn't take much for their forces to be knocked down, and as the corpses were stepped over, a seemingly dead Veigar lied in the middle.

"General! He seems to have fallen unconscious!"

The reply was a repeated heavy stomp of metal plates that echoed through the ground. Even Veigar could feel his steps. So he was here after all.

"What do we do, General Darius?"

Darius sent his foot into Veigar's waist, sending him tumbling into another soldier. He didn't move an inch.

"He's out of it. Get his shit and let's get out. We got the son of a bitch we've been looking for.

A soldier picked up Veigar's staff, wanting to examine the grave aura searing off of it. Suddenly, his arm started to shake and misform. As he screamed out in pain, the iris' in his eyes tilted upwards beyond his eyelids, and he started to claw at his own face with all his might. The man dropped dead within seconds as a bloody mess. Everyone backed up from the scene, and started to freak out. It took a stomp from Darius' metal boot to bring them back to order. He looked back down at Veigar's ragdoll body, and picked him up by the throat without hesitation.

"Give me one reason not to nap your pencil neck you demented yordle."

"Your… Brother died… Because he was… a coward."

Darius let go of his neck, watched the small figure drop to the ground with a hard impact.

"He was addicted to attention, and that got him killed by somebody who lacked the same idiocy that he had. Now what do you want from me, acting like a damned ragdoll while your loyal men were being slaughtered like pigs?"

"I want a world where the strong will always kick the weak to the curb. A world where order in society is determined by will and strength. A little birdy told me that you're a man who desires something oh so similar."

The hulking man tapped his finger softly against the handle of his axe, bringing this question into deep thought. However he caught himself, and dismissed it.

"I don't negotiate with criminals. And I don't negotiate with leaders who leave their most faithful men to get stomped on."

"If they were strong, they should have survived. I have no need for weak subordinates."

Darius flexed a wicked frown at the mage that stood before him. The statement made was completely agreeable on his behalf, and they both knew it. He despised those who were able to play with his thoughts and beliefs. This little yordle was no stranger to manipulation; that much was obvious.

"You're coming back to prison, you scoundrel."

"Wonderful. Just make sure your name is on the list of guards, because I'm not done speaking to you. Your brother wasn't worthy of my attention, however you are a person of interest."

While he didn't show it, Darius took note of this fact. Something about Veigar seemed to peak his interest. He killed the seemingly unstoppable Draven, escaped with ease, taken down heaps of soldiers with no questions asked, and yet all who had taken visual witness to his powers were either dead or escapees of the Arena incident. Not to mention he shut down Noxus' biggest and most troublesome underground arena without another word. He just seemed off. Did the little yordle not have the ability to kill all of those around him with a single blow? His abilities surely weren't just a fluke, where they? The general gave it some more thought while spouting orders to get Veigar tied and loaded in a cell they had brought just for him.

"Take everything on him. We can't risk and secret weapons this bastard may be carrying."

Several soldiers reached for him, but he stopped them immediately.

"Ah ah ah, watch where you're grabbing. Any one of the things I may be carrying may be pumped full of dark energy, don't you think? None of you would want to suffer the same fate as the bloody mess that tried to take my staff, would you?"

Darius had been walking away from his army, but he turned back around to face the soldiers who were now backing away from him.

"Anybody who takes another step back will be receiving a worse fate from me than you will dealing with this guy. Remove everything; don't forget who you're working under!"

"What about that staff, general?"

Darius stepped toward the soldier who dared question his order until their noses were inches apart, then spoke to him softly.

"You can take it."

His shivering body had no reply to the fear that Darius instilled into his heart.


End file.
